


Zodiac, aka Save a Cowboy

by pirl



Category: As the World Turns
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:48:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pirl/pseuds/pirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A silly conversation over dinner at the local Chinese joint.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zodiac, aka Save a Cowboy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the nuke_anon challenge #8, using the prompt "dragon."  
> Enjoy, or send raspberries!

"Have you ever read your Zodiac?" Luke asked, while he pushed aside his egg drop soup and dug into his entrée.

Noah squinted across the table in slight confusion. "What, like Gemini and Leo?"

"No, your Chinese Zodiac. It's different." Luke pointed at the placemat under his plate."Instead of being divided into months there's is by what year you're born, and it's got all kinds of different animals 'n stuff."

"Huh. Okay," Noah glanced at the paper placemat, now stained transparent from the little bit of tea he'd spilled earlier. "Pig, Monkey, Dragon—"

"I always wanted to be a Dragon." Luke pined.

Noah chuckled at Luke's sincere absurdity. "Don't you already breathe fire? Eat some more of that Kung Pao and you will." Noah waved a hand in front of his face, chasing away an imaginary odor.

"Ha ha, very funny. If it bothers you so much stop stealing from my plate." He pointed at the piece of chicken on Noah's plate.

"I only steal because you keep taking mine!" Noah jabbed his chopsticks in Luke's direction, fending off another sneak attack from his boyfriend.

Luke twirled a piece of Noah's Mongolian beef on his fork. "I need all the vitamins and minerals I can get. Don't you listen to my physical therapist?"

Noah laughed at the audacity. "Don't you dare take the pity road with me, Snyder. I'll take your cane and leave you stranded here! Just try me."

"Fine. Truce!" Luke crossed his heart and held up his hands in surrender. Luke enjoyed the fact that Noah could joke about something both of them only weeks ago would consider off-limits. It felt good, great even, that they were moving on and could honestly start thinking about a future together without feeling like they were both lying to each other about the reality a wheelchair demands.

Luke pointed toward Noah's placemat. "Read my Zodiac to me? I'm a Horse."

Noah gave Luke a skeptical look. "You're joking." But Luke just owned up to the ridiculous coincidence with a shrug.

"Okay, uh… those born under the sign of the Horse love to roam free." Luke munched on his piece of stolen beef nodding silently in agreement while Noah continued to read. "They’re energetic, self-reliant, money-wise—ha!"

"Hey!"

Noah chuckled. "They enjoy traveling, love and intimacy. They’re great at seduc-, ah, seducing," Noah's voice lowered as his skin warmed slightly with an embarrassed flush. He chanced a glance at Luke and felt his heart stutter from the knowing look he saw. Tearing his eyes from Luke's perfect lips, he was determined not to create a scene in such a public place. "H-Horses are sharp-witted, impatient and sometimes seen as a drifter. Compatible with Dog or Tiger." Noah smiled wide, childishly proud he was able to finish.

Luke grinned back, laughing at his sweet and endearing boyfriend. "You're an adorable dork." He reached for Noah's hand and pulled it to his lips for a quick kiss. "Now I'll read yours!" He released Noah's hand, grabbing the placemat and clearing his throat with an exaggerated flourish.

"Ssssssnake!" Luke's eyes flashed with mischief while Noah just rolled his. "Those born under the sign of the Snake are seductive," Luke threw Noah a wink, "gregarious, introverted, generous, charming, good with money, oh that's good since apparently I'm terrible with it." A piece of rice hit Luke in the forehead. "Hey!" Noah just laughed.

"Analytical, insecure, jealous, slightly dangerous--especially when given a bowl of rice--smart, they rely on gut feelings, are hard-working and intelligent. They are easily embarrassed by their boyfriends' antics and get pretty handsy when turned on."

"Luke!"

"Compatible with Rooster or Ox, but really wants to ride a Horse." Luke set the placemat down and looked like King of the Imps with the grin he sported.

Noah didn't see it because he was covering his face, napkin in his hands, trying not to die on the spot from being so mortified. His voice was a muffled groan when he spoke. "I'm never going out in public with you ever again."

"Hey! I thought you were comfortable with being 'out' in public." Luke was somewhat worried that he'd gone too far, but Noah eased his fears.

"I am." He removed his hands from his face and leveled his gaze on Luke. "You are just plain embarrassing to be with. How does your family not stuff you in a trunk or something?"

Luke smiled sweetly in relief. "You love it." He then grabbed an eggroll and dipped it into a puddle of duck sauce. Taking a huge bite he continued to talk around it, making what he said barely intelligible. "You can ge'nuff a me."

"I'm going to need therapy." Noah conceded, staring at the tongue that now snuck out of Luke's mouth, chasing after the large dollop of the sweet sauce that had landed on his chin. "Lots and lots of therapy." Noah dipped the end of his napkin in a glass of water and reached over to wipe at Luke's face. When the offending stain was taken care of, Noah dropped the napkin on Luke's lap and snatched a large piece of chicken from Luke's plate once again.

"Therapy and some more Kung Pao." He plopped the morsel into his mouth as Luke just barked out in laughter.


End file.
